User blog:FanofRPGs/Attack Potency numbers
I know that there is going to be a revision some time, but here is the chart I have for when I list stats First I will start with tier 4-C The low end of a star is a Red Dwarf, which has 2.998 Septillion Megatons of TNT Now we need to find the minimum energy for Star level, the benchmark is our Sun the formula to find the Gravitational Binding Energy of an object (The energy needed to completely obliterate it) is the following E = (0.6*g*m)*r g = gravity m = mass r = radius The surface gravity of the Sun is 274.782333 meters/second squared The mass of the Sun is 1.98855E+30 kilograms The radius of the Sun is 432,469 miles Putting it in, the energy needed to destroy the Sun is 54.5366885 Septillion Megatons of TNT. After that there is large star level The benchmark for Large Star level is the blue supergiant, Rigel A (There are other stars surrounding Rigel A that are much smaller) Radius: 54,874,950 kilometers Gravity: 0.56234132 meters/second squared Mass: 5.17711e31 kilograms = 229.097896 Septillion Megatons of TNT So tier 4-C would look like this * Small Star Level: 1.25436e40 joules - 2.28181505e41 joules * Star Level: 2.28181505e41 joules - 9.58545597e41 joules * Large Star Level: 9.58545597e41 joules - 1e44 joules The reason why I would want high 4-C to end at supernova level is because a Supernova can level (Not destroy) a solar system so it could do well as low 4-B. * Supernova level: 1e44 joules - 5.709e44 joules * Solar System level: 5.709e44 joules - 1.413e49 joules Multi Solar Systyem would be: 1.413e49 joules - 2.02161834e50 joules Now for low 3-C, I will do another GBE formula (A different one since we do not know its gravity) for the Small Magellanic Cloud Mass = 1.292915e40 kilograms Radius = 3500 light years The formula is (3(G)*(m)^2)/(5*r) (3(G)*(1.292915e40 kilograms)^2)/(5*3500 light years) = 2.02161834e50 joules Now the standard for Galaxy level is usually the Milky Way. Mass = 1.19346e42 kilograms Radius = 50,000 light years (3(G)*(1.19346e42 kilograms)^2)/(5*50,000 light years) =1.20579366e53 joules Now for large galaxy level, I will use Andromeda Mass = 2.446593e42 kilograms Radius = 110,000 light years (3(G)*(2.446593e42 kg)^2)/(5*110,000 light years) = 2.30333993e53 joules So overall 3-C goes like this * Small galaxy level: 2.02161834e50 joules -1.20579366e53 joules * Galaxy level: 1.20579366e53 joules - 2.30333993e53 joules * Galaxy level+: 2.30333993e53 joules - 1.22350905e55 joules The Diameter of our Galaxy is 9.461E+20 m. I will assume a galaxy is a circle/cylinder. In that case the frontal area of our Galaxy is: A = π*(9.461E+20m /2)^2 = 7.030139879814872826E+41 m^2 Our Galaxy is about 2.4E+22 m away from the closest Major Galaxy (not counting dwarf galaxys), the Andromeda Galaxy. So the Area the explosion has to cover is: Aexp = 2*π*(2.4E+22m /2)*9.461E+20 m = 7.133425942947128119E+43 m^2 So the energy the explosion needs is: (7.133425942947128119E+43 m^2 / 7.030139879814872826E+41 m^2)*(1.20579366e53 joules) = 1.22350905e55 joules This is the minimum of 3-B Now for the local group It has a radius of 5,000,000 light years So its surface area is 3.14159E+14 square light years The surface area of the Milky Way is 7.030139879814872826E+41 m^2 Doing the math that gives me 4.82268974e57 joules Now for the Virgo Supercluster It has a radius of 55,000,000 light years That gives me 3.80133E+16 square light years Which gives me 5.835463961059e59 joules. So this is what it is like for 3-B * Multi-Galaxy level: 1.22350905e55 joules - 4.82268974e57 joules * Galaxy Cluster level: 4.82268974e57 joules - 5.835463961059e59 joules * Galaxy Cluster level+: 5.835463961059e59 joules - 3.2770028e68 joules Here is the minimum of tier 3-A The mass of the observable universe is 6e52 kilograms Its radius is 46,500,000,000 light years (3*(G)*(6e52 kg)^2)/(5*46,500,000,000 light years) = 3.2770028e68 joules So overall this is what it would look like * Small Star Level: 1.2518528e40 joules - 2.28181505e41 joules * Star Level: 2.28181505e41 joules - 9.58545597e41 joules * Large Star Level: 9.58545597e41 joules - 1e44 joules * Supernova level: 1e44 joules - 5.709e44 joules * Solar System level: 5.709e44 joules - 1.413e49 joules * Multi-Solar System level: 1.413e49 joules - 2.02161834e50 joules * Small galaxy level: 2.02161834e50 joules -1.20579366e53 joules * Galaxy level: 1.20579366e53 joules - 2.30333993e53 joules * Galaxy level+: 2.30333993e53 joules - 1.22350905e55 joules * Multi-Galaxy level: 1.22350905e55 joules - 4.82268974e57 joules * Galaxy Cluster level: 4.82268974e57 joules - 5.835463961059e59 joules * Galaxy Cluster level+: 5.835463961059e59 joules - 3.2770028e68 joules * Universe level: >3.2770028e68 joules Anything higher is universal Tell me if I made any math flub-ups Credit to Don't Talk for the low 3-B calc Category:Blog posts